Mommy Nearest
Mn.jpg Mn2.jpg Mn1.jpg Plot The scene opens with Reba Hart packing up here things at Brock's dental office and Barbra Jean Hart instructing her replacment on what to do, Barbra Jean begins to go through Reba's box of posessions and Reba inquires why, Barbra Jean says that she is checking for stolen items, Reba asks her who pays when husbands are stolen (reffering to the affair), Barbra Jean throws a stapeler into the box, Brock walks out of his office and tells Reba that he has made a letter of reccomendation for her and that he mostly lied and that the real one would sound like "Reba worked here for three days, quit, forcing me to hire someone else for twice the pay", Reba states that she may have stayed for twice the pay then looks at Barbra Jean and says that she wouldn't have. Eugene Phisher enters the office and asks Brock if he had cheated at golf lately, Brock replies that mabye a stack of malpractice suits could make a guy hostile, Barbra Jean greets Eugene and asks him jokingly if he had come over to borrow a cup of novicane, laughs nervously and returns to filing papers. Eugene angrily says that he has found out that his worker Louise is now working for Brock, and calls him a poacher. Brock replies that he'll find someone because there are a lot of people who would want to work for a "moron with bad breath". Reba states that she just had a job like that (reffering to Brock). She says that she would be perfect to replace Louise and Eugene asks if she is available and Reba replies "Yes I am", Eugene says that he'll see her tomorrow implying that she had gotton the job. Eugene yells at Brock: "Game, Set, and Match", Brock shruggs his shoulders with remorse and looks at Reba, Reba says that she knows he and Eugene have had their problems and that mabye that her working there will make him uncomfortable, and walks, She pauses, looks back at Brock and says that for her "This is gonna be a hoot"! She walks out laughing. Theme Song plays. The next scene opens at Reba's house during breakfast where Reba is explaining to Kyra Hart and Jake Hart that she'll only be gone until five thirty and that she has hired Mrs. Wolfe to babysit them, Mrs. Wolfe says that they will have a "grand" time, that she will help them bake homemade bread, Jake replies "cool"! Mrs. Wolfe continues by saying that mabye later that she will braid Kyra's hair, Kyra replies sarcastically: "Briads!, I'll be the envy of every girl in the village"! Mrs. Wolfe states that it is going to be fun. She says that she has a box of sugar cubes in her car and that they can make an igloo out of them. Kyra says with worry: "The Car!? I wouldn't let her operate the dish washer, Seroiusly Mom, anybody would be better than her... Van would be better than her"! She asks Van if he would quit his groundskeeping job to stay at home with them, Van replies "Not on my second day! besides, I called in sick yesterday'. Van states that it wouldn't be fair to "his crew". Impressed; Cheyenne says that "My Van is on a crew"! and that it is so cool, how he is working at the University, He has benefits, and that "he looks so hot in that uniform"! Van replies that his job is not just about making the grass look good and laughs. Reba says that she knows that this isnt "a dream come true" for them, but she has a job now, and that thier job is to pull together and to help her through it. She informs Kyra "not to hurt the old lady". She exits through the back door. The next scene opens at Van and Cheyenne's collegewhere Van is gardening, Cheyenne comes up to him and asks him where the Physical Education building is becasue she wants to take a hot, steamy shower, Van states that they had better stop, Van tells Cheyenne that he got invited to a party with oscar, Cheyenne angrily states that she had already said yes to a concert with their friends. Van yells at cheyenne that he is going, Cheyenne says that she is going to her concert. Cheyenne exits. The next scene begins with Reba enetering her house and calling for Mrs. Wolfe, Kyra informs Reba that she'll have to yell louder since Mrs. Wolfe went home, Reba asks what Kyra had done to her, Kyra replies t hat she hadn't done anything and that Mrs. Wolfe wasn't feeling well. Reba asks if she had been home alone all this time, Kyra says that she wishes and Barbra Jean enters and says hello and greets her as "working gal". Reba asks Barbra Jean what she is doing there and Barbra Jean Replies that Mrs. Wolfe was feeling ill so she took over, Reba asks what happened to the tea, Barbra Jean states that she had consolidated the tea, mugs, and kettle to one area that she likes to call "The Tea Triangle". Reba begins to say how she doesn't feel comfortable with Barbra Jean being there when she is not, but is interrupted by Barbra Jean taking a casserole out of the oven, Barbra Jean says that she will serve it and get out of her hair. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes